Elly's Palace
Transcript Midthbourgh, the daughter of [[James D. Midthbourgh] and Attina, James' mom are look at a palace] Attina: Isn't that a lovely palace over there? Wouldn't you just love to live there? Jemma: Not if I shared it with Elly Christin. She is the bully at my preschool and is so snobby. Elly thinks that she is French and tells on my gang. Attina: She is mean. shifts to Elly, Brittany and Amanda floating in rubber rings in the palace's pool Elly: This is such a good way to relax on such a journée chaude. That's French for 'hot day'. Brittany: I agree. Amanda: Even more. Elly: *gets out of rubber ring* Oh, Jemma. Does your grandma know how low class you are? and Amanda laugh hard Attina: Do you know that Jemma's father is one of the richest people ever? Elly: Proof? Attina: How much money does your family have? Elly: £6,422,377,477,378,2000 Attina: Someone is calling you. Elly: (answers phone) Hello? James D. Midthbourgh: I have £6,422,377,477,378,2000.99.100.200 and how much money is your house worth? Elly: 23.1 million pounds. How much is your crumby suite? James D. Midthbourgh: 28.14 billion pounds. Elly: What? *drops phone in pool* I needed a new one anyway. Attina: See? and Jemma go back to the suite Emily: How was your day out with grandma? Jemma: Good, until we came to Elly's palace on the way back. James: Why don't you ride in our 19.1 billion pound limo and brag it in Elly's face. Emily: James! James: What? I wanted Jemma to teach Elly a lesson that our family is richer than that snob. Edward: Teach that snob a lesson. Emily: It's getting late, so you two need to get some sleep. The next day... Emily: How was breakfast? Edward: Good. Jemma: Pretty nice. James: Let the chauffeur drive you two to school. get into the limo Bailey: *drives Edward and Jemma to school* Miss Gabby: Good morning class. Today, we will all be drawing pictures of our houses. kids draw their pictures of their houses Miss Gabby: Excellent, everyone! Now, tell us about your houses as you show the class your drawings. You first, Jemma. Jemma: I live in a luxorious suite on the very top floor of The Midthbourgh Resort. Miss Gabby: Now you, John. John: I live in an apartment and two floors are connected for more space. Miss Gabby: Now you, Elly. Elly: Mine isn't even a house. It's a palace. It has a dinner hall, a luxury bedroom, a lounge, a breakfast room, a gate with flamingo statues, a pool, a flower garden, a water park for my little brother Landen, a replica of the Eiffel Tower, and statues of forest animals. Jemma: That just proves Elly's snobbiness. Sally: Agreed. John: Agreed. Lane: Agreed. Miss Gabby: We all like our own houses the best because they're our own home! Elly: But Miss Gabby, I don't have a house. ''I ''have a palace. Miss Gabby: Yes, but don't act superior over the other kids for it. Elly: Fine, but I live in a palace. Miss Gabby: Class! Everyone: Yes. Miss Gabby: There won't be any playgroup for a while. The board decided this school needs some updating. bell rings Bailey: *drives Jemma and Edward to their suite* Jemma: The playgroup is getting renovated. Emily: That means we're planning another vacation. Edward: Alright! James: I own an authentic TWA Douglas DC-3 prototype airplane. We made everytihng inside the plane to look modern. Emily: I'll pack. starts packing James: It's time for bed you two. The next day... Captain Aviator: This plane will take off in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 seconds plane takes off Everyone: Yay! Hours and hours later James: We're almost there. Edward: Where are we going? Emily: It's a surprise. Jemma: Where is it? James: Wait and see. Captain Aviate: We're about to land in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, the home of the mouse and theme parks. Everyone: Yay! the hotel TBA